Orderly Chaos Omake Theater!
by Femme Squad
Summary: Omakes and misc. stories from our mega crossover Orderly Chaos. Multi pairings that are announced in the chapters they are in. Main fandoms: Buffy/Angel, Ranma 1/2, One Tree Hill.


A/N: This is FireStorm here! The Femme Squad is proud to present the omakes of Orderly Chaos, some are funny all the way through, some are just small little side stories that didn't fit any where else. We don't own anything but the plot and any Baby Slayers mentioned by name. All our stories are done in rp style.

**Orderly Chaos Omake! Shower Surprise!**

Ranma scrubbed his body till it was all sudsed up then dumped the cold water over himself, cleaning the soap off and turning him female.

Nathan came into the bath area with a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn't care too much for bathing this was but there was only so much you can do with a bathroom sink.

Ranma saw Nathan walk in and he calmly slipped into the furo, turning male again "Hard day training?" he asked as he relaxed.

Nathan dropped the towel on the side and slid into the water "Oh yeah Giles used the Anglus simulator today!" he groaned feeling the hot water ease his sore muscles.

Ranma rolled his eyes when Nathan got in without scrubbing. "That bad huh?"

Nathan sighed "I aggravated him a bit so he cranked the difficulty up."

"What did you do so i can copy it?" Ranma asked while grinning.

"I told him i was tired of going against the Xander simulator" he said leaning his head back.

"There's a Xander simulator? I've been working on the Uber Vamp's." Ranma asked.

"It's what he gave me when I told him I was tired of getting beat by Glory."

"You got beat by Glory?" Ranma chuckled with a smirk.

Nathan glared over at him "You trained warrior, me basketball player. Yes I got beat by Glory."

Ranma smirked wider "You Jane, me Tarzan." He laughed, imitating Nathans tone.

"Oh shut up." Nathan muttered.

Ranma sat back and continued to smirk.

Nathan continued to glare as he stood up to go over to where Ranma was.

The second he stood up both boys heard a loud shriek.

"OMG GIRLS GET OVER HERE NOW!" a baby slayer shrieked.

Ranma's eyes went wide and he dunked under the water then popped the top of his head out of the water so from his nose and up were out.

Nathan quickly grabbed his towel to cover up.

"Now Rose you don't need to call them!" he squeaked.

"Yes i do!" Rose said with a smirk as she heard the sound of running feet.

Ranma swam over to the side, grabbed his towel, but it on and got out."No you really don't." He said as he edged to the water spiket.

Nathan looked at the door and groaned when he realized there was no way out.

Just then all the other baby slayers came into view "What took you guys so long Cleo?" Rose asked.

"Giles was in the sitting room." Cleo said.

Nathan heard another shriek and almost dropped his towel.

"Looking good Ranma, Nathan!" Cleo said while looking them up and down.

Ranma shuttered and lunged to the water spiket and splashed himself with the cold water.

"GILES!" Nathan screamed.

"Aw why did you have to call Giles." Rose asked.

Ranma rewrapped her towel and smirked at the baby slayers when Giles was heard running towards them.

Rose turned to the other girls and asked "Did you put up the traps?"

"Yes we did." Cleo said.

"Traps? GILES!"

"GIRLS!" Giles was heard yelling in anger along with some crashes.

"RUN!" Rose yelled to the other slayers as she took off.

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief when Rose and the other slayers ran away.

Just then Giles burst into the room with a squirt bottle.

Nathan glared at him as he tried to dry off. "A little too late don't cha think?"

"Ah yes, well they are learning how make the traps quite fast." Giles said taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

"Can't we just lock them away somewhere?" Nathan asked as he started putting on his clean clothes on.

Ranma started to towel off as he watched them.

"Unfortunately we can't as we do need their strength and and team work and..."  
"It's fine Giles." Ranma said as he finished drying off.

"What team work all they do is stalk me!" Nathan complained.

"Now, now that is not entirely accurate..." Giles started.

Then Ranma jumped in "Yah! They stalk us both!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I can't wait to get out of here." He muttered as he left the bath house.

END.


End file.
